


Pain and Suffering

by flightlesscrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fight Scene, M/M, Swearing, this is very not what i usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @ImotoChan and @Che1seaLovesYouAll</p><p>The latter asked me to write this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Suffering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImotoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/gifts), [Che1seaLovesYouAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che1seaLovesYouAll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Will Fall Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241323) by [ImotoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan). 



“You’re not good enough, Kageyama-kun.” Kindaichi snarls at the blue-eyed setter. Kageyama slowly backed away in fear of his boyfriend. He knows it isn’t good for him to be around Kindaichi when he’s in one of his moods. 

“Worthless, obnoxious, self-centered King. No, not a king, a Dictator. Don’t you know everyone hates you? You’re lucky you have me; at least I can tolerate you.” Kindaichi gets closer to Kageyama with every syllable, forcing Kageyama to back into the corner. After his last word, he strikes Kageyama hard across the face with the palm of his hand. 

“K-Kindaichi, please…” Kageyama whispers, bringing a hand up to touch his stinging cheek. 

“‘Please’ what? Give you a break? Or what you deserve?” Kindaichi smiles evilly as he lands another blow on Kageyama, this time to his stomach.

“S-stop…” Kageyama mutters, keeling over from the pain in his abdomen. He hears Kindaichi’s sinister laugh, and glances to the side to see a scared-looking first year. He mouths ‘help,’ but isn’t sure the young boy witnessing the event understood him. 

“Scumbag. You’re no royalty, despite your nickname. Oppressive Kings will get what they deserve,” Kindaichi takes a pocket knife out of his back pocket and flicks it open.

“No, please! Kindaichi, I’m sorry!” Kageyama’s eyes fill with tears as he looks up into his so-called ‘lover’s face. 

“Sorry won’t get you anywhere, bitch.” Kageyama glances to the side again in search of the first year, but sees he’s fled before Kindaichi notices him. _Smart kid_ , Kageyama thinks bitterly. 

He shrieks in agonizing pain as something sharp makes its way into his abdominal area, and he blacks out from the pain of both the wound and another hard _smack!_ to his face. 

-

Kunimi is putting the brooms back in the supplies closet of the gym after cleaning when a frightened-looking first year runs up to him.

“Kunimi-senpai! You-there’s-Kindaichi- and we-I-help, please!” The young teen says, crying and tugging on Kunimi’s sleeve. 

“Hey, calm down, Haruto. What’s going on?” Kunimi asks, concerned.

“Kindaichi and Kageyama are fighting again, a-a-a-and Kindaichi looked like he was seriously hurting Kageyama, please help!” Haruto says, tugging Kunimi along behind him. 

“Okay, you stay here and calm down. Where are they?” Kunimi asks calmly. A stony expression settles on his features, and Kindaichi is in for a storm when Kunimi gets a hold of him.

“I-in the locker rooms. Please hurry, senpai! I-I think he h-had a kn-knife,” Haruto choked out before a sob wracked his shoulders. Kunimi’s eyes widened at the first year’s words as he pushed past him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him with despite his previous order to stay put. 

He ignores the first year’s frightened crying as he throws open the door to the locker room. He storms around the corner, dragging his kouhai along behind him, and stops dead in his tracks. 

His eyes take in the scene: blood spilling from a wound around Kageyama’s stomach, Kageyama’s face looking battered and bruised, and a pocket knife on the ground beside him. Kageyama looks half-dead, and Kunimi feels a fire fueled with rage ignite inside him. 

“You,” he says, turning to the first year. “Call the police, but let me talk to them. I’m gonna tell them the situation as you help me take Kageyama-kun to the infirmary. Got it?” Kunimi says. His voice is thick and sharp, and no one would contradict him in this moment. Haruto nods, digging out his phone and dialing the police number before handing it over to Kunimi. 

**“Hello, what is your emergency?”**

“My friend has been beaten up and stabbed by his boyfriend. We don’t know how much blood loss there is. We need an ambulance.” Kunimi relates to the person on the other end of the line.

 **“Okay, where are you now?”**  

“We’re at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. We’re taking him to the infirmary so the nurse can help us slow the bleeding.” Kunimi says while walking over to Haruto. He helps Haruto pick up Kageyama and they begin to take him to the infirmary.

 **“An ambulance will be there in ten minutes.”**  

“Thank you,” Kunimi says and cuts the line. They make it to the infirmary in five minutes, and the ambulance arrives shortly after that. 

“Who called in?” One of the paramedics that arrived asked the two bewildered people and stony-faced person in the room as two other paramedics carried Kageyama away on a stretcher. 

“I did,” Kunimi says while raising his hand slightly in the air. 

“What’s your name, kid?” They ask Kunimi.

“Kunimi Akira.”

“What’s your friend’s name?” 

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Who are these two people?”

“Tachibana Haruto and Mikoshiba-san. Mikoshiba-san is the school nurse.”

“Who witnessed the event?” 

“Haruto did. He came to get me as soon as he realized Kageyama was in trouble.” Kunimi was getting sick of the questions. He’s vaguely aware that everything said is being written on a piece of paper.

“Do you know who did this?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

Kunimi hesitates, not sure if he should reveal this information. He wants Kageyama to be safe, however. “Kindaichi Yuutarou.” 

“Is he a minor?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, that’s all we need. Kunimi-chan, we’ll have someone contact you about the case and condition of your friend.” The paramedic says, grabbing their excess things.

“Thank you,” Kunimi says. Once the paramedic leaves, Kunimi bolts from the room. He doesn’t bother to get his things as he sprints out of the school, high-tailing it to Kindaichi’s house, which is ten blocks away. 

“KINDAICHI!” Kunimi roars as he neared Kindaichi’s house. He finds him outside on his front porch, eating a popsicle. 

“What?” Kindaichi feigns innocence as he sees the enraged expression Kunimi is wearing. 

“What the actual FUCK is your problem?” Kunimi seethes, storming up the steps and slapping the popsicle out of Kindaichi’s hand.

“What? What did I do?” Kindaichi glances at the popsicle which is now on the ground.

“You know _damn_ well what you did, Kindaichi Yuutarou. Your boyfriend - y’know what, no, I’m breaking up with you for him, you don’t deserve him - is in _the hospital_ because of you! You absolute piece of horse shit! What made you think doing that to him, let alone anyone, was okay?! Huh?!” Kunimi yells right in Kindaichi’s face, voice getting louder with each word. He doesn’t care if people passing see, or neighbors hear, or even Kindaichi’s own parents.

“He-he deserved it! Thinking he’s _better_ than everyone else just because he’s skilled, who does he think he is? I knocked him down a few pegs, that’s all.” Kindaichi smirks at Kunimi’s hate-filled scowl.

“Knocked him down a few pegs in life quality. And not once have I heard him even say that.” Kunimi seethes, crossing his arms.

“W-well, he acts like it. He acts all confident.” Kindaichi argues weakly.

“You _make_ him confident! With your ‘sweet’ words of praise. Who wouldn’t feel confident while being told they’re amazing at what they do? Confidence isn’t even a bad thing, oh my god. You don’t even realize how shitty you are, y’know? You bring him up to knock him down, figuratively and literally, and I’m sick of it. He deserves better than you. He deserves to feel safe and wanted, not to feel used like a fucking _sex toy_ whenever you want to acknowledge his existence. Fuck!” Kunimi’s sure he’s going to burst from all the pent up anger inside of him.

“You’re a sorry excuse for a human being.” Kunimi glares as he spits on Kindaichi and storms down the front steps of Kindaichi’s house, not waiting for a reply and hoping Kindaichi feels miserable. Not that anything Kunimi can do will amount to the hell Kageyama’s gone through for years. Kunimi at least feels better, knowing Kageyama is safe for now, away from Kindaichi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Btw I don't acually think Kindaichi is a bad person, but in the parent fic of this one it's how he is portrayed for the story to move along I guess??? I don't know I'm going to, stop talking now  
> (also ive never written a fight scene before, or actually ive never written anything remotely close to this before so)


End file.
